Jack Slash
Summary Jacob, better known by his villain name, Jack Slash, is the leader of the Slaughterhouse Nine, a team of highly dangerous supervillains and an S-class threat. Assuming control over the group after killing the founder and previous leader, King, Jack would bring the Nine to greater and greater levels of infamy, acting to bring as much negative change to the world as possible. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C to 9-B Name: Jacob, Jack Slash Origin: Parahumans Age: 37–39 years old Gender: Male Classification: Parahuman (Blaster/Shaker/Thinker) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Expert Knife User and Swordsman, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (The kinetic energy of his attacks allow him to cut opponents from a distance with bladed weapons, greatly extending his range), Limited Empathic Manipulation (He subconsciously manipulates the emotions of anyone connected to a Shard to his benefit, making his allies effectively unconscious extensions of himself, reacting instinctively when he's in danger, and allowing him to easily manipulate them and other Parahumans), Extrasensory Perception and basic Precognition (He can sense Shards, realizing when he's in danger when other Parahumans attempt to attack him even if he's unaware of their location and instinctively avoiding threats he can't deal with), Resistance to disease (Bonesaw's modifications have left him effectively immune to disease, and so he was unaffected by her pathogens and by Panacea turning microbes on her skin into an airborne plague) and Telepathy (Bonesaw outfitted the Nine with artificial neurons so that Cherish couldn't read their thoughts and emotions) Attack Potency: Street level (Can easily disembowel people, cut through crowds with a slash, and sever limbs with a cleaver) to Wall level (With a larger weapon, such as a claymore, he can cut through metal, dig foot-deep gouges into concrete, and slice through Taylor's spider silk). Speed: Peak Human (Can easily keep up with other Parahumans) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class to Wall Class Durability: Street level (Took a punch from Tecton), Wall level with subdermal mesh (Defiant failed to cut through Bonesaw's mesh) Stamina: Peak human. Range: At least tens to hundreds of meters with a bladed weapon (He can cut through opponents at a great range and cut through entire crowds with single swings). Standard Equipment: A set of knives; a straight razor, stiletto, cleaver, and a serrated blade, along with a claymore wielded in his fight against Golem. Intelligence: Jack is a cruel but brilliant man skilled in combat, acting as a sniper and using long-range attacks to dismember and pick apart foes from a great distance, though he is equally skilled in close quarters, using his knives to brutal effect and thinking quickly in his own defense. For years, he led the Slaughterhouse Nine, an S-class threat made up of some of the world's most dangerous supervillains, surviving thanks to his Shard, which allows him to detect danger from Parahumans and manipulate their emotions, but also due to his own cunning. He's able to manipulate all the members of his team, setting them against each other and carefully playing off of their different personalities, desires, and fears to control them and keep himself safe. Weaknesses: Jack can only sense and affect those with Shards. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Broadcast:' Jack has a crippled version of the Broadcast Shard, which grants a number of abilities, with the most obvious being his ability to greatly extend the range of any bladed weapon he wields, projecting the kinetic energy of each slash or stab as a deadly wavelength that can cut through targets from a safe distance. The cutting power of the attack depends on the weapon; his straight razor can disembowel an opponent with a single swing and cut off fingers, a cleaver can sever limbs, and a claymore can shear through metal and concrete with ease. Jack can perform multiple slashes in quick succession to shred opponents, and will dual wield knives when possible to increase his output. The maximum range of this ability is unknown. Jack's secondary ability is a Thinker ability, which gives him the subconscious ability to influence the emotions of those with Shards and sense danger from other Parahumans. This is why Jack has survived as long as he has, as this ability increases his already potent manipulative abilities and clues him in whenever he's in danger. While so subtle that Jack himself is not aware of the ability, it is incredibly effective, and would cause him to instinctively realize he's in danger even if his opponent is an effectively invisible assassin. On top of this, it would compel his allies to act in his defense through the same instinct and intuition. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Sword Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 9